Youtube Links 4 Xiaolin Showdown
by earthgirl 765
Summary: Ok,i gotta say i TRIED making STORIES for fanfiction,but i suck.So i'm doing what i'm best at,YOUTUBE LINKS 4 XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!ENJOY! rated T just in case INCLUDING CHATS!
1. OMG FINALLY!

Me : Ok, NOW it's my real first story

Kim : Are you sure

Me : OK,actually it is even better than a story,youtube links!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Yea the truth is i'm full of them,and i've gagged Firegirl so she won't BLOW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Firegirl : DUDE,WHAT THE,*GAG!*

Me : Ok,i say ok too much so here are the linx!!!!!!!!

Youtube Links 4 XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN

.com/watch?v=nfTTrq0tJjo&feature=related

.com/watch?v=5UX6fN7bIGE&feature=related

.com/watch?v=e72mT-O2R08&feature=related

.com/watch?v=zNrxZuR3gcQ&feature=related

.com/watch?v=AvORkEa0njg&feature=channel

.com/watch?v=DtS9oKOtHc4&feature=channel

.com/watch?v=gMZCQb2sZbM&feature=related

.com/watch?v=AXvf5ZXm1XQ&feature=related

.com/watch?v=6wFzF5tDgag&feature=channel

.com/watch?v=PPWAenzji2Y&feature=related

.com/watch?v=RBPZo99UBmA&feature=related

.com/watch?v=RQNxkNGy9Kk&feature=related

.com/watch?v=oDi5rpWS3Do&feature=related

.com/watch?v=229Y3MuRlw8&feature=related

.com/watch?v=p-bQd8XKfMo&feature=related

* * *

Kim : W

Kim : O

Kim : W

Me : I know i'm the Youtube master

Kim : Not you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My hair looks awsome today!!!!!!!! * looks in mirror*

Firegirl : * gazes at herself in the mirror * You should try this Haley!!

Me : (sarcasticly) Gee guys,thanks for the compasion

Kim and Firegirl : YOUR WELCOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me : Oh, well

Disclaimer : Kim/Firegirl/Me : SHE/I DO/DOSEN'T OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN OR YOUTUBE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me : sadly

PLEASE READ,TRY THE LINKS,REVEIW AND I WILL MAKE A NEW CHAPTER OF LINKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. The girl's side of youtube

Me : OK, none has reveiwed, come on peeps this is pretty cool

Kim : i gotta admit she's got a point

(Me and Firegirl's eyes pop and jaws drop)

Firegirl : It's the opacalipes people,run for your lives!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kims being *gulp* nice!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kim : Oh, shutup!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me : On with the links!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Youtube links 4 XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN

.com/watch?v=4iXJ8IQNWjY&feature=fvw

.com/watch?v=crJQu_jQ1_s&feature=related

.com/watch?v=AC_EuFvJKMs&feature=related

.com/watch?v=aQGHkZJIGUU&feature=related

.com/watch?v=UhP5Pv278zw&feature=related

.com/watch?v=1yZrcspnXWw&feature=fvw

.com/watch?v=8vs-m1uvVQ4&feature=related

.com/watch?v=LhD0gL3KUoE

.com/watch?v=uGGDj6isFeo&feature=related

.com/watch?v=NTD2SQ6AmKs&feature=related

.com/watch?v=uJo0K8pH8SA&feature=related

* * *

Me : Kim and Firegirl went to the hair salon so i'm closing this chapter

PLEASE USE THE LINKS,REVEIW,REVEIW,REVEIW,AND DID I MENTION REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. 4 All You Rap Fans!

Me : Hi peeps!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! this is the rap chapter!!!!!!!!!!

Firegirl : If you didn't know that means Haley is showing rap songs for xiaolin showdown

Kim : She might not own the videos,but she owns clay's heart

Me : GOT THAT RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me : In your face Jamie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!\

Firegirl : Ok, lets start this rap!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Youtube Links 4 XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN

.com/watch?v=uuqauyCIHis&NR=1&feature=fvwp

.com/watch?v=bWwYiJOfZhg

.com/watch?v=uwws1u8pgMk&feature=fvw

.com/watch?v=iqq3nYMT0ZQ&feature=related

.com/watch?v=TWyYWFkWY30&feature=related

.com/watch?v=Fx43oXQvg_4&feature=related

.com/watch?v=uGGDj6isFeo&feature=related

.com/watch?v=XZeNq3r2BOg

* * *

Me : come back next time for the romantic songs

Kim and Firegirl : Oh,brother!!!!!!

Me : I can do whatever i want this is MY fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Firegirl and Kim and Me : BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. AWWWW! romance!

Me : Hello my beautiful/handsome audience,welcome 2,the slow romantic chapter

Kim : OMG REALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MOSTLY RAIKIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Firegirl : Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! give me back my 2 gallon sack of candy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kim : NEVER!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Excuse me , we are having some technical difficulties , please stand by**

Me : We're back!!!!!!!

Firegirl : *wimpering* I didn't get my sack of candy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me : On with the links!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Youtube Links Of XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN

.com/watch?v=IBrn6ky2FX0

.com/watch?v=svZzudTjHEY&feature=related

.com/watch?v=nobiEhMSCw0&feature=related

.com/watch?v=xlYOwMqn1UE&feature=fvw

.com/watch?v=oLTR14qeNIY&feature=related

.com/watch?v=bRHSZIVaaJk&feature=related

* * *

Me : Sry peeps all i could find

Kim : Ok, even i can't argue with that logic

Firegirl : BYE PEOPLES WE PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. The FUNNIES!

Me : Guess what!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's my fav chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The funny ones!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The longist chapter yet!!!!!!!!!!!

Firegirl : Take it from me, they have a lot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!of funnies on youtube!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me : Let's get started then!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Youtube Links of XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN

.com/watch?v=jRp1TtCRycA

.com/watch?v=kzAdRjyAyeI&feature=related

.com/watch?v=sFUsIpob9mU&feature=related

.com/watch?v=QYNd3mgWxfA&feature=related

.com/watch?v=zNrxZuR3gcQ&feature=related

.com/watch?v=e72mT-O2R08&feature=related

.com/watch?v=Km44zNFc0HA

.com/watch?v=3guKl4KlSEo&feature=related

.com/watch?v=VqYCchpcUkg&feature=related

.com/watch?v=ccUSeQSe7lI&feature=related

.com/watch?v=5aIr-dpgTT4&feature=related

.com/watch?v=b6lJMowfqtQ&feature=fvw

.com/watch?v=mUdVbpSKk0E&feature=related

.com/watch?v=Q1mUOf5i4Io&feature=related

.com/watch?v=dSQ5wKkvvzU&NR=1&feature=fvwp

.com/watch?v=H0j8PXgVPw4&feature=related

.com/watch?v=BoswbHuJNc0&feature=related

.com/watch?v=eo0CdTUkai0&feature=related

.com/watch?v=5c3Umsr5zxQ&feature=related

.com/watch?v=wW-hxNVSPYg&feature=related

.com/watch?v=NmPleuWPmFw&feature=related

.com/watch?v=n4M5bhRwmE0&feature=related

.com/watch?v=LturxUwA6AU&NR=1

.com/watch?v=ub2ux543aEg&feature=related

* * *

Me : What did i tell you A LOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. raikim

Me : STILL NO REVEIWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But guess what it's the... drumroll please!!!

Kim : *dadadadadadadadadadadaddada*

Me : THE RAIKIM CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kim : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me : I know right!!!!!!!!!

Firegirl : On with the chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Youtube Links For Xiaolin Showdown**

.com/watch?v=nfTTrq0tJjo

.com/watch?v=F6u65hunAFA&feature=related

.com/watch?v=4iXJ8IQNWjY&feature=fvw

.com/watch?v=i6Q_ymK1Mmg&feature=related

.com/watch?v=O9Qr7krF_BA&feature=related

.com/watch?v=bsBTmyD-e4Q&feature=related

.com/watch?v=pNZLT_wf5gE&feature=related

.com/watch?v=Npp_Zor88Ms&feature=related

.com/watch?v=rLdQKOvvMnE&feature=related

.com/watch?v=EYYFsvXknn8&feature=related

.com/watch?v=IrAv6CWpJqg&feature=related

.com/watch?v=TWyYWFkWY30&feature=fvw

.com/watch?v=iqq3nYMT0ZQ&feature=related

.com/watch?v=YGZkLA21kYY

.com/watch?v=uXSaSwAafX8&feature=related

.com/watch?v=NhyH7WmXiP4&feature=fvw

.com/watch?v=crJQu_jQ1_s&feature=related

.com/watch?v=AC_EuFvJKMs&feature=related

.com/watch?v=aQGHkZJIGUU&feature=related

.com/watch?v=m_jPsafO1M8&feature=fvw

.com/watch?v=3aMUYK253WA&feature=related

* * *

Me : Thats all for today folks bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. chasekim

Me : Hello peeps!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Guess what i'm taking requests now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Todays request,chasekim from the lovely Ashlynn01!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Firegirl : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(notice : WE are raikim fans)

Kim : ...................................

Me : Whats wrong Kim?

Kim : People are hooking me up with diffrent people thats what!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Firegirl : HURRY UP AND START THE FIC BEFORE SHE KILLS US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me : Ok here it is the chasekim chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Youtube Links For Xiaolin Showdown **

.com/watch?v=0xyhTTsuNqk

.com/watch?v=fvFecxgghi0

.com/watch?v=1vSU3eFDpsE&feature=related

.com/watch?v=lJs6jF3xW7g&feature=related

.com/watch?v=B12gAZMOnOs&feature=related

.com/watch?v=s3ZpjvMqumY&feature=related

.com/watch?v=4k8EbiWSL1I (best one!!!!!!)

* * *

Me : Sorry about it being so short it's just theres not many chasekims hope you enjoyed it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ME/FIREGIRL/KIM : PLEASE READ,WATCH,AND REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. My vids on Youtube

Me : Hi guys long time no see!!!!

Firegirl : Haley's been having some problems with 2 of her best friends.

Kim : One you don't know and name is Bailey and has turned over to the dark side with her worst enemy Kailey.

Me : She is just like Chase Young only worse!!!!!!!

Chase Young : Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I'm supposed to be the worst!!!!!!!!!!

Firegirl : Ohhh shut it whiney!!!!!

Kim : As I was saying , The other best friend is Firegirl who hasn't updated in , lets see.....1 , 2 , 3 , 4 , 5 months!!!!!!

Firegirl : HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I TRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me : On with the links!!!!!!!!!!! Today's request is from ahem... Earthgirl 756 for her video's on Youtube!!!!!!!!

**Youtube Links 4 Xiaolin Showdown**

.com/watch?v=Za0MVIpFs6I

.com/watch?v=BZdHRZdotJ8&feature=channel

.com/watch?v=_xQl0rB9Ky8&feature=channel

.com/watch?v=Lq6dEjlmgB8&feature=channel

.com/watch?v=Cz5HwB2tOPs&feature=channel

.com/watch?v=X7ot93f1cx8&feature=channel

.com/watch?v=xUnzOGe8ubU&feature=channel

.com/watch?v=k2SNBEuxrIM&feature=channel

* * *

Me : Well that was all for now!!!!!!!!!Remember, eat your chocolate , know the abc's of texting , AND READ , REVEIW , AND WATCH PLENTY OF

YOUTUBE FOR YOUR HEALTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
